


Betrayal

by Nalyra



Series: A blackish red hue [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Continuation of 'Resolution'.Family is a tricky thing and getting home brings problems of it's own.--->> If you haven't, start with Baptism (pt 1 of this series), I do think it's necessary for character development.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone companion pieces in 3rd person 'Will' are here now: [Sparks of blackish red](http://archiveofourown.org/series/526567)
> 
> Standalone companion pieces in 1st person 'Hannibal' are here: [Stormy blue, tinged with sunlight and tar](http://archiveofourown.org/series/530185)

  


The trip back to New York is silent, at least for Will, the bus they take from the greyhound station halfway full, but chatty and he takes the single seat next to the driver, refusing to glance at his father or his husband. Will swallows an aspirin for the slight headache blooming from the knock against the motel wall he received from Hannibal, refusing to feel bad about it though, the subsequent catharsis very much needed.

He can feel Hannibals gaze upon him, all the way from the back, seated next to his dad. Will wonders idly if they chat, or if they stare ahead silent, the itch to turn and look at them almost insurmountable. He grins for a moment and then closes his eyes, sure he will hear or feel about it soon enough, one way or another.

His phone vibrates, the short staccato bursts signaling an incoming text and he pulls it out with a deep breath, knowing only three people on this earth have this number now. All of them women, more or less inclined towards them. More less, though, probably.  
The screen shows a preview, the head of a horse visible in the tiny image and he smirks softly before he unlocks it, swiping to bring the message up. It is a picture taken on the Verger estate, of Morgan Verger hugging his favorite horse, crying happily into it’s mane. Well, probably the second favorite horse, Will amends silently, lips twisting in disgust. He’ll have to discuss that one with Alana at some point. Though it might have been Matthews idea. Will sighs, and sends a quick text back - ‚glad he seems ok‘. 

He smirks softly, tracing the picture, trying to imagine and failing. He flashes back to Molly and her son, the frown edging itself into his forehead, crinkling the scar. He isn’t prepared for the next question, though, to be honest, he should have expected Margot to breach the subject. Actually, to be perfectly honest, he had expected her to do so still at the motel. He takes a deep breath, his vision swimming for a moment and he can feel the thrum in his soul, knowing that Hannibal managed to pick up on his distress. He stares at the message for a felt eternity the words blurring - ‚will he have half siblings or will he stay a single child?‘.

Will swallows and then types the words in she gave to him once, so long ago - ‚nothing - or as much as you’re willing to give‘. It’s not really a truly fitting answer, but one he knows she’ll understand, knows she’ll work it out on her own and then with Alana. He puts the phone away after a moment, sighing. 

He drops his head to the backrest and the smile itching to spread across his face feels weirdly free.

 

____________________

 

His father stands close to the water, looking down into the black depths of the industrial harbor bay, rubbing his arms, his breath coming in great puffs. Will raises his eyes to the early morning sky, stars still distinctly visible, and closes his eyes for a moment, rolling his shoulders against the slight stiffness he can feel after the long trip. Long fingers reach up and start massaging them and he hums, leaning back against the solid warmth he knows will receive him. His voice is soft, carrying only enough so the hunter behind him will hear.

„So, what -have- you arranged for our trip back?“

Hannibals hands pause for a microsecond and it is enough to raise all the alarms in Wills brain, proverbial red lights flaring up glaringly. Hannibals voice is equally soft, the note of hesitancy almost undetectable.

„I have called upon the remaining parts of my family to save my new family.“

Will draws his shoulders forward and then steps away, turning on his heel. His voice is utterly soft, unbelieving.

„Remaining family… So, Hannibal, when do you think would be a good time to tell me all about it, before I kick your ass for this or after?“

Hannibal drops his hands and has the audacity to smirk at Will, notching his ire a step up. Bastard. 

„I believe you told me you would have your reckoning when we were home.“

Will hisses the words for an instant and then reins himself in.

„Yes. That didn’t entail this though.“

He draws a deep breath, sensing his father take note of their discussion.

„So, what, or better who, will take us home?“

Hannibal raises his chin, a sly smile tugging at his mouth.

„My uncle Robertas. He owns a rather large yacht I asked to use. He insisted on coming himself.“

Will tilts his head, watching Hannibal through slitted eyes.

„-The- uncle Robertas that didn’t approve of your … more artistic tendencies back then?“

Hannibal looks at him and then nods, once, obviously trying to gauge his reaction. Will can see his surprise clearly when he starts to laugh, a deep guttural gleeful laugh reverberating through him.

„Oh gosh, and now he’s getting two, plus one. Hope he’s equipped to handle that.“

Hannibals eyes crinkle, and he bends forward, grabbing Wills head and kisses the laugh right out of Wills mouth, swallowing the sounds and the breathy little moans as he does so.

When he draws back, his red eyes are full of an intensity that takes Wills breath away. Will basks in it for a moment, and then turns slowly, knowing what will happen. He locks eyes with his father for a moment and smiles, and his father rolls his eyes before slowly walking away with a huff, and Will watches him go, smiling brilliantly.

The fingers pushing his curls and collar away are cool and Will revels in their touch, one hand dropping to embrace him and Will holds onto that arm, tightly. When the bite comes, re-doing the scarred marks on his neck once more, it is with a purity that sets Wills soul on fire. He moans and his hands shoot up, holding onto Hannibals head, holding him there, the sticky wetness trailing down his chest an his back and he lets himself fall into the burning feeling, only broken by the sounds of the ship closing in on them. Will watches the huge yacht come closer through lidded eyes, feels Hannibal suck still on the wound, teeth still deep. There is a shuffling sound from his left and Will doesn’t have to move, doesn’t have to look to know his father has returned, staying a short distance away.

A figure steps onto the aft deck, tall and still imposing, even with a slightly bent back. Hannibal bites even deeper and Wills eyes roll up into his head with the intense sensation before Hannibal releases him with a small growl, pressing a kiss to the wound and stabilizing Will for a moment before he steps around him and forward, licking his bloody mouth.

„Hello uncle. How kind of you to follow our request.“

His uncle harrumphs and then gesticulates with one hand, encompassing them all, voice deep, booming and yet raw and brittle.

„How could I refuse the first request you have issued in almost 4 decades. Let’s get you and your… supplies onboard, shall we?“

Wills mouth twitches, knowing that even if it wasn’t obvious, that he has just been labelled unimportant. A look at the snarl in Hannibals face tells him that at least he wasn’t the only one recognizing -that-. He flicks his gaze to his father, still silent but sporting a dark gaze and grins grimly, turning to Hannibal.

„Well, honey, maybe it is a good thing I can navigate this… puny boat. Who knows when it’ll come in handy.“

Hannibal turns to him, his dark red eyes sparkling in the first rays of the morning sun. He smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Will drops onto the large double bed in one of the yachts guest cabins with a sigh, stretching. It is a larger bed than the one in the motel, the colors repeating the ones throughout what Will could see of the ship, cream, blue and walnut, broken only by deep greens as contrast. Nothing to hide bloodstains on. 

Will snorts and then turns over, feeling Hannibals bemused gaze upon him from the literal other side of the room, an insane 9 feet away at least. Will idly wonders how much exactly this yacht cost and then dismisses the thought, knowing that if Robertas doesn’t help them properly they’ll end up sinking it. Or ‚borrowing‘ it. He turns his head and smirks at Hannibal, knowing he knows what he thought. 

Will locks gazes with Hannibal and then pushes backwards, slowly, raising his hips. His voice is husky.

„It’s been a while… think you can find something to use?“

There is a knock on the door interrupting before Hannibal can even react and after a long moment Will drops his head to his arms, willing his instinctual arousal down. Hannibal opens the door, seemingly composed but Will can see the tight controlled movements, belying the blood thats suddenly elsewhere. Well, at least something.

Hannibal exchanges a few words with the steward in what Will recognizes by now as Lithuanian and then returns to Will, still sprawled out on the bed. Will can feel him hover over him for a long moment, drawing in whole mouthfuls of air, before bending down and pressing a mouthed kiss right to Wills tailbone, not enough to properly tease and yet more than enough to entice. Will groans and rolls his hips, once, his voice vicious.

„Ass. Stop or follow through.“

Hannibal chuckles and then moves up until he is on all fours above Will, sinking slowly down to sit on his upper legs, their hips catching just so. The litany in Wills head takes on a cacophony of f-words. Hannibal pulls a few curls free from his collar, powers forward, once.

„I believe this is more than enough ‚ass‘, for now, do you not agree, mylimasis?“

Will groans into his arm and then shakes his head in frustration. Hannibal leans forward, his voice hot in Wills ear. 

„Did you know that the cabins on this ship are sound proof? I helped design them, you know.“

Will snarls and then closes his eyes, forcing the need down. He opens them again after a moment, the lust replaced by resolution. He smirks darkly, unseen. Useful information, indeed.

„If you don’t follow through now, I will adjust your punishment for your petulant scheming regarding possible descendants to happen here, then.“

Hannibal groans above him, falling forward to nose at his nape, press kisses to Wills neck, his words almost inaudible.

„I will bear your punishment wherever you wish, mylimasis.“

Will grins ferally, before gathering his strength and bucking Hannibal off, the grunt following the action not one of lust, Hannibal hitting the floor next to the bed rather hard. Will rises, hair disheveled, blue eyes flashing, teeth in a perfect snarl.

„Very well then, beloved, I will.“

Hannibal looks up at him, their darknesses reaching for one another, pitch black and brilliant as the night sky.

 

___________________________

 

Hannibal must have picked up his fable for the dramatic at least in part from his family, Will muses when they step out and into the room that serves as dining room a few minutes later, more or less straightened out.

His father is already there, standing at one of the large glass windows, watching the still dark water and the rising sun off their left port, the yacht, no really ship heading for open waters slowly. Will shifts his weight, trying to gauge the speed, his head tilting to the side. The sudden words startle him a bit, not having noticed the other person in the room.

„She’s doing 20 knots and will continue to do so, if weather conditions permit. I figured we could discuss where to direct her to during lunch.“

Will turns slowly, taking his time, his eyes taking the weathered and tightly composed appearance in, eyes betraying liver problems and high intelligence, the mouth a cruel streak forced into an amicable appearance. The dark eyes have a reddish hue to them as well, though not as prominent as in Hannibal, lidded as if tired but highly alert. Robertas Lecter watches him for a moment before he offers his hand to Will, his mouth twitching with something that could be humor. Or disgust.

„Robertas Lecter. You must be William Graham, the reason my nephew had to sever his social ties.“

Interesting. Will snarls quietly, through the sharklike smile that tugs at his lips. He can feel Hannibal draw himself up next to him, still silent, letting Will decide but fury emanating off of him in waves. Will licks his lips and he smiles more fully, more honest but no less dangerous. Robertas doesn’t even bat an eye.

„William Graham-Lecter as I am sure you are very aware… Robertas. May I call you Robertas, or would you prefer I call you ‚uncle‘.“

Wills voice is sweet as honey on the last words, dripping with sarcasm. His father snorts behind them, and Will turns to him slightly, to encompass him.

„And you have already met my father I believe, Steven Graham. It is always a pleasure to meet … family.“

Robertas looks at him for a long moment before turning to Hannibal, jaw working. His voice is vicious.

„Well, you’re even more a disappointment now, Hannibal. Though of course I had some time to get used to it. Come. Lunch will be served soon.“

Robertas walks passed Will and over to the table and Will tilts his head, visions of having Robertas for lunch flashing through his mind. He looks at Hannibal and doesn’t even try to deny the thoughts, probably echoed in Hannibals mind. Hannibal smirks and shrugs lightly, elegantly, his tone rather amused all things considered, though there is a sharp edge to it.

„Family. I believe the proverb is, that they are the enemies that one does not choose.“

Will grins but it is his father that answers, deadpan, making Wills smirk even wider, echoed by Hannibal.

„Well, if that ain’t the truth.“


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch is a rather quiet affair. The very good wine helps the atmosphere though, as do the surreptitious looks Will and his father share from time to time, more and more amused by the mannerisms Robertas and Hannibal share. Though Will has the feeling that if he ever mentions the similarities he will end up as divorced, or even lunch after all, going by the expression on both -their- faces.

The thought makes him snicker, conversely, and Hannibals and Robertas eyes snap to him. Will leans back, stuffed as he is on the fabulous gnocchi and regards the little gathering, deliberately holding the wine glass wrong and swirling the wine around in it. He can see the twitches in two sets of eyes. He takes a swig to calm the mirth, trying to make his voice even and failing.

„So. What a nice little family gathering. Looking forward to getting to know you, Robertas.“

His father chimes in, refusing to be daunted by the dark expression on Robertas face.

„Indeed. Who would’ve known I had even more family I didn’t know yet.“

Robertas voice is very quiet.

„Legal family.“

Hannibals voice is equally quiet, calmly adding.

„I suggest you stay polite to my -chosen- family, uncle, lest I need to forego -our- social ties as well.“ 

Robertas eyes snap to Hannibals and Will can see the deep revulsion at this. Can feel it like a disgusting smear across the carefully upheld facade Robertas portrays. He sighs, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension there. He decides to cut to the chase.

„We will need to go to Southhampton and enter the UK undetected. I would think you know how to accomplish this little feat?“

Robertas puts down his knife and a steward appears, taking his plate away, and Robertas orders coffee for them all before turning to Will, the steward coming back to take away their plates as well after a moment.

„I believe so, yes. I have made various preparations, ever since… Chiyos message was relayed to me.“

Will clicks his tongue, tilting his head, calculating quickly.

„So, we’re going to be stuck on one little ship for a bit more than a week if I’m not mistaken. How nice…“

Robertas levels him with a dark look, and Will smirks sardonically. His father clears his throat, sighing through his nose, looking from one to the other.

„If we’re going to be so hostile I’ll need something stronger for the trip. And it’s only 1pm….“

Hannibal turns to him, voice deceptively soft.

„Ah, I assure you Steven, a drunken stupor will not be necessary. My uncle will behave perfectly from now on.“

It is a statement and Robertas doesn’t even try to deny it, a shadow passing over his face. It makes the lines and wrinkles deepen ever more and Will sees him deflate and age in slow motion, some of the energy fueled by hatred gone. Robertas voice is rough when he speaks.

„That’s what she always said to me when you misbehaved… again, I might add.“

Hannibal inclines his head a fraction, acknowledging. He licks his lips and Wills gaze flicks back and forth between the Lecters, the shift in atmosphere making him itch. Robertas scowls and shoots a look at Will, grimacing, reluctantly parting with more information.

„My wife, the late Lady Murasaki, took to raising the wild thing my nephew was after we found him in the orphanage. It was apparent he was different rather early. I must admit, I was surprised she was able to instill as much manners and knowledge as she was.“

He pauses and Will makes sure not to look at Hannibal, the churning emotions he can feel almost suffocating. He makes a mental note to hash that one out later. Much later. Robertas continues, seemingly unperturbed, his words accompanied by a harsh chuckle.

„As you probably know by now I disowned Hannibal in a bid to make him… change his ways. She never forgave me for that.“

Will licks his lips, following the thread.

„It was her that sent Chiyo to protect him?“

Robertas draws a deep breath, grimacing again.

„When he took to hunting down -her- killers, yes.“

His eyes snap to Wills, intense and alert.

„And she still is, freed from the task she took onto herself, thanks to you. What a cunning boy you are.“

Wills eyebrows raise at the last few words, carefully inspecting his wine glass for a moment and willing the mirth down. Forcefully. He raises it halfway, toasting in mock salute before taking a sip.

„My pleasure.“

Robertas looks at him for a long moment, scowling. When he speaks again there is a note of defeat in his tone.

„It must be, for you to be able to hold your own against him… For a long time I had hoped he would settle down and have a family. Maybe children would have sated the need another way. Guess that’s out of the question now.“

Will doesn’t need to turn to see the smirk that crosses Hannibals face, still so utterly delighted at a plan coming together. He stays silent, not trusting himself to comment on this. His father does though, snorting, his voice a weird cross between admiration, consternation and amusement.

„Well, you don’t know nothing. Mere biology doesn’t stop Hannibal from having what he wants.“

Will closes his eyes, annoyed. He feels Hannibals aura shift and opens his eyes again to see him raise his glass, toasting towards Steven, his voice proud and in Wills admittedly biased opinion rather obnoxious.

„Indeed.“

Will grinds his teeth, his jaw working, the fury at the whole thing resurfacing, unstoppable. He looks directly at Hannibal, whose eyes snap to his almost immediately. He lets the fury show for an instant, and Hannibals smirk deepens, his eyes darkening rapidly. Will licks his lips refocusing on Robertas with an effort. His tone is clipped, bordering on rude.

„What do you expect of us for this pickup and transfer to England?“

Robertas smirks and huffs a laugh, focusing on Will with intent.

„I expect you, Will Graham, to extricate the promise that he will not make me into a meal, as he has promised to do a long time ago. If you manage, we can talk about my calling you by your new name.“

He pushes himself up, joints creaking, pulling himself up to full height even though Will can see clearly that it hurts him.

„I will stay in my quarters most of the time. Feel free to use the ships amenities, let the Stewards know if you wish for something. I will instruct them accordingly.“

He turns, hesitates and then addresses Wills father, voice reluctantly polite.

„Steven, if you like, we can play a round of chess from time to time. You may visit me in my private quarters in the evenings if you wish. There is also a satellite TV in the aft living room.“

He steps forward, and out of the room in measured steps, followed by three pairs of eyes. When the door closes Will closes his eyes for a moment and his father takes a deep breath, his voice slightly sarcastic.

„Oh, I may. What a ray of sunshine.“

Hannibal hums, his eyes on Will.

„Yes. I admit my own family-in-law was a lucky break.“

Will snorts, joining in.

„Can’t say the same.“

His father rises from his seat, patting his stomach.

„Well, I’ll go look if I can find the Packers game on that satellite TV. Please remember our cabins are very close together.“

Hannibal smiles, bordering on lewd.

„The cabins are soundproof, Steven. We will not bother you.“

Will groans quietly, and his father mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like ‚they better are‘ before shuffling out, his senses for them already very well calibrated indeed. Will takes deep breath, and looks at Hannibal who looks like a cat that got the canary. It makes Will furious, all things and events, lies and scheming considered.

Will raises slowly, drawing himself up. Lets the rage shine, fully blossom. Sees it’s effect on Hannibal, the helpless arousal, looking forward to all the punishment that Will might inflict on him. Wills jaw twitches, thoughts churning. Well, Hannibal won’t get what he wants this time.

He turns towards their cabin, knowing Hannibal will follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________  
> _________________________
> 
> !!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Punishment through self harm.  
> You can skip this chapter, it will not (overly) impact the story I guess.

Will enters the cabin after Hannibal, having made a detour, asking the steward for a few ties. Because of course there are lots of those on this little ship. He has his eyes lowered, turning and locking the door behind them, Hannibals presence a churning maelstrom of arousal and expectation, dread utterly missing. Well. What’s to be done about that.   
Will draws a deep breath and centers himself, knowing and dreading the course of action he’ll take. Wills voice is soft, brooking no argument. He holds out his hand, offering the little blue pill he procured at one of their stops in New York, knowing he would need it and mentally preparing even then.

„Swallow. Strip. On your back on the bed.“

Hannibal takes the pill and swallows it dry and Will can see the smirk from the corner of his eyes and turns away, lips twisting in a sardonic smile. He rummages around in their suitcase and retrieves the lube, places it strategically on the nightstand.

Hannibal carefully removes his clothes, puts them on the chair at the little desk carefully, before placing himself onto the bed as Will has instructed, already aroused and heavy, happily anticipating. Will ties the ties together, three together at a time, four makeshift constraints. He holds them in his hands for a moment, eyes still lowered. His voice is almost inaudible.

„You won’t get a safe word. Not this time.“

Hannibal sighs softly, before answering.

„I have never needed one, beloved. I will endure whatever you have planned for me.“

Well, Will doubts that, but he nods, stepping forward and softly, deliberately puts the ties on Hannibals feet, restraining them, legs pulled apart towards the corners of the bed, the ties fastened to the steel the bed is mounted on. Will proceeds to do the same to his hands, carefully pulling Hannibals arms towards the sides, until Hannibal lies spread-eagled on the bed, and Will doubts he could even rear up properly. He checks the bindings again, checks blood circulation and deems them strong enough that even Hannibal cannot break them. Will wonders idly if there will be circulation in them after he is done, if and how much Hannibal will struggle.

He stands up again, stepping back, finally raising his eyes to Hannibals and he can see the exact moment Hannibal feels confusion. Will opens his pants and pushes them down, with his boxers. He breathes deeply, once before moving over and straddling Hannibal, whose eyebrows draw together now in confusion, Wills unaroused state raising all the red flags there are.

Will hovers above him for a moment, letting his face twist in rage and disappointment, all the furious feelings released in this instant, his empathy providing him with the ultimate punishment. He breathes deeply again, before whispering.

„Everything I could -possibly- do to you to punish you, would ultimately only entice you. I could hurt you and you would delight. I could use you and you would delight. I could… brutally fuck you and you would just relish my darkness.“

He pauses, watching Hannibals dark eyes fixed on him, drinking him in, silently watching him in rapt fascination, mixed with slight dread. When he continues, he shifts back, gripping Hannibals cock behind him, softly stroking him to full hardness, heavy in his hand and staying that way for hours to come, thanks to the little blue pill. His voice is almost inaudible.

„The only way you can be punished by me is if I punish myself.“

Will pauses, and looks away for a moment, gathering his nerves. He raises his eyes to Hannibal, his eyes blue steel, his voice almost inaudible.

„So this, beloved, is how your betrayal hurt me…“

He shifts and then positions Hannibals cock, Hannibals exclaimed shout coinciding with Wills sharp yell of pain as he impales himself forcefully, feeling the vicious tearing, baring his teeth at the pain that threatens to overwhelm him, the coppery smell instantly enveloping them.

He forces himself down in one motion, the sound leaving him a wounded whine that freezes Hannibal under him for a long moment and then throws him into a frenzy, pulling at the restraints, bucking under Will, who screams at him, furious, wordlessly, teeth bared, eyes flashing and tears falling, using the momentum to do it again, the hot searing pain traveling up, up, until he feels like he cannot breathe anymore.

Hannibal drops back down onto the bed, all muscles giving, face a grimace of pain, the sweat and tears dripping off of Will already mixing with the ones running freely from Hannibals eyes. Will falls forward a bit and braces his hands on Hannibals chest, trying to breathe, the pain unlike he has ever felt, robbing him of all thoughts but the one that has him forcing himself, forcing, forcing, only stopping when he feels Hannibal start to shake under him, the words leaving Hannibals lips a broken benediction.

„I… beg you, mylimasis, stop…. Please, Will.“

Will sobs and then drops down over him, the motion making him cry out again in pain. His forehead pushes up under Hannibals jaw, and Will feels the constant swallowing, the hammering pulse, broken by sobs from them both. Wills voice is a pained whisper, raw, his voice almost gone, tight and breathless.

„I once asked you not to play games anymore, Hannibal. You still did, if by omission or with intent doesn’t fucking matter. You want a family, want to … give me a child once more, and god help me, so do I, but I swear if you ever move the pieces around without me knowing again, the only way you will be able to be with me is like this. Hurting me.“

Hannibal draws breath in harshly, nodding jerkily after a moment, and Will nods tiredly before he pulls himself off, hissing and gritting his teeth at the burning fire that threatens to dissolve him. He pants harshly when he is finally free, shakily on all fours over Hannibal, and he leans over, collapsing next to him. He can feel himself bleed onto the covers, everything is a white hot pulsing mess and he stares ahead at Hannibals profile, his mind blank, the only thought the wondering question, sounding hollowly - if he actually managed to instill some sense this time. If it was worth it. 

Wills eyes close after a moment, his body trying to calm down and he takes to breathing against the pain, in and out, in and out. Hannibal sniffs next to him and swallows once more, his voice raw.

„Please, let me tend to you, Will. Please, let me… Please, Will.“

Will sighs and shifts his gaze to the fist tied to the bed closest to him. The fist that is white, having pulled against the restraints so tightly. The skin at the wrist is red and broken, blood oozing from the shallow cuts there as well. He deliberates for a long moment and then acquiesces, untying Hannibals left hand with shaking fingers. It takes a felt eternity, and Hannibal sobs when he can finally pull his hand free, his head turning instantly, hand going to Wills face, trying to cup his jaw, the angle not fitting but both not caring. 

Will raises his eyes slowly, finally locking gazes. Hannibal looks at him with almost huge eyes, deep red, the white shot with red as well, puffy from crying, lines deep in his face, showing his age for once. 

Will closes his eyes and then settles back down, his head too heavy right now. He licks his lips, letting the fury go and starting the healing, his voice almost inaudible.

„You may untie yourself. Go and tend to me, Hannibal. You may not clean yourself, however.“

He doesn’t need to actually see the pained snarl, the little twitch of Hannibals hand against his face a telltale sign that Hannibal literally hates the instruction. But will obey nonetheless. Hannibal pulls his hand away after a long moment, and Will hears the rustling of cloth, the shifting of weight on the bed jostling him gently.

He feels bereft when Hannibal leaves the room to fetch washcloths from the bathroom, despite all, and Will knows that, for all the pain, physical or emotional, there is no-one more fitting, no-one he would rather be with. In and on itself it is a disturbing and yet weirdly calming and peaceful thought that leaves Will almost tranquil, awaiting Hannibals return.

Hannibal does return to him after a moment, limbs still streaked with blood from the small wounds at his ankles and wrists, thin rivulets, half dried and at weird angles from his movements. He carries some washcloths, and starts to wipe Will down with it, careful, lightly pushing and moving Wills limbs, hesitating when he perceives the damage. Hannibal shifts behind him and Will can hear him swallow. There isn’t much resembling his normally commanding personality in his voice when Hannibal speaks after a moment.

„It will not necessarily require stitches, but it will take approximately 5 days to heal.“

Hannibal hesitates again, before he returns the cloths to the bathroom, returning to Will like a scolded animal, not quite daring. Will sighs through his nose and then begs for him by holding out his hands and Hannibal comes to him, snarling, intense, the feather soft kisses peppered over Wills skin belying the intensity. Will is drawn into an embrace that almost suffocates him, dried blood and sweat and pure ‚Hannibal‘ engulfing him, the mixture utterly homely. 

Will smiles crookedly to himself for a moment, wondering at himself, that this would be home to him now and falls asleep, emotional and bodily exhaustion taking their toll.


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes up to repeated soft, feathery motions on his forehead, pushing the fringe away over and over again and the smell, that smell which seems overly heavenly. His stomach rumbles and he can feel Hannibals soft snort, grinning for an instant before his instinctual movement pulls a gasp of pain free. Hannibal leans down to Will, pushing their foreheads together for a moment. His hand comes up, tracing Wills jaw before taking one of his hands and dropping two small pills into the palm of his hand.

„Here, mylimasis. I believe they will help.“

Will swallows them down dry, rolling to his back with some difficulty. He smirks darkly when he sees the still dented crotch that Hannibal sports, the viagra doing its job admirably. He pushes himself up with a wince, breathing through the pain when he puts pressure on the wrong spot, shifting his weight until he actually can sit. Hannibal watches him, dark gaze following his every movement, silent and Will realizes he has somewhat withdrawn while being utterly open and he curses to himself, rolling his neck. His voice is soft when he pats the bed next to him, once.

„Please.“

Hannibal hesitates for a moment and then sits down next to him, careful, turning to Will after a moment, his voice raw with emotion.

„I apologize, Will. I…. cannot regret my actions, but I regret hurting you.“

Will sighs, smirking softly.

„I know.“

Hannibal hesitates, before asking.

„Am I forgiven?“

Will sighs again, before turning towards him.

„You know you are. However, forgiveness is too grand for one person alone. And I know you haven’t forgiven -me- for this yet.“

Hannibal freezes, his features locking in place, the mask fully presented. With a slight tilt of his head he admits the point and Will continues, reaching up and tracing his mouth.

„You will though. And when you do, we’ll be ready to… enlarge our family.“

Hannibals brows draw together, his lips twitching. Wills hand travels around and pulls him in slowly and Hannibal comes, unresisting and yet somewhat passive, making Wills stomach flutter in relief when it breaks spectacularly as soon as their mouths touch, the need instant and brutal, Hannibal literally devouring Wills mouth. 

He rears back after a moment and retrieves the tray of food thats smelling so divinely, reseating himself next to Will. Hannibal takes a morsel of what seems to be veal between thumb and forefinger, offering it to Will. Will smirks and then locks eyes with Hannibal, making sure to playfully trace his tongue over Hannibals finger when he takes the offering. He chews for a moment, the intricate flavor exploding on his tongue, and tries to reach for the silverware but Hannibal lightly hits his fingers, clicking his tongue, offering another morsel with his fingers instead. Will hums and takes that offering as well, thoughts racing. His eyes crinkle, his tone is amused when he swallows and finally asks.

„So, I’m not allowed to eat on my own anymore? Wonder what we tell my dad and Robertas.“

Hannibal smirks softly, a bit crookedly, before selecting a piece of broccoli next, his words breathy.

„That I tend to you, after we have resolved our … dispute. It is the utter truth of course.“

Will chuckles, a bit unbelieving.

„You want to feed me at the table…“

Hannibal raises his eyes, his dark gaze making Will breathless.

„I want you to stay here, in bed and let me… tend to you.“

Suddenly Will cannot breathe, all the spit gone.

„For how long?“

Hannibal is silent for a long, long time, continuing to feed Will, who notices that Hannibals wrists and ankles are still smeared in dried blood. When he speaks, it is with utmost finality.

„Until I can make love to you again, without causing you pain.“

Will swallows, eyes closing for a moment, willing the tears away. When he opens his eyes again, they fall anyway.

„I’d like that.“

Will takes the next bite carefully and then licks his lips, voice soft.

„I feel like we need to shower first, though.“

Hannibal drags a small potato through the gravy, deliberately dabbing it at Wills nose for a moment before putting it into his mouth. His tone is carefully playful.

„Now, I wonder why.“

Will laughs softly, knowing they’ll be alright.

 

_________________________

 

The next days pass in a blur of skin to skin, lots of sleep and feeding sessions, broken only by the moans of slow and intense love-making, careful and breathless. And unpenetrative, even though Hannibal is offering, but for some reason Will refuses, wanting to be on equal footing, needing for this to be resolved here on the boat. Hannibal touches him with a reverence that’s almost heartbreaking, words seemingly forgotten between them for a while. The wounds on Hannibals skin that Clarice inflicted have scabbed over, the scabs coming off in little flakes and Will worries on every little one, needing to greet the new skin with devotion and kisses, whenever and wherever he can reach.

His father interrupts them once and wishes them happy vacationing before retreating again, mumbling something about good whiskey and a football match, making Will giggle and Hannibal smile a true smile for the first time in days. 

Will is showering in the more than opulent bathroom - at least for a ship he amends - when he feels Hannibal step up to him on day 6, expecting and receiving a kiss to his neck when he tilts his head. Hannibal drops to his knees behind him and pulls his cheeks apart, unceremoniously checking, fingers carefully entering, already and obviously lubed up. Will sighs through his nose, trying to relax, his body wanting to tense up so badly. Will can hear Hannibal over the spray of water, words ringing off the tiled walls.

„I believe it has finally healed, mylimasis.“

Will lets his head fall back and smiles at Hannibal, who stands up behind him, dragging his one hand over his body in the process, the other continuing to tease Will, mapping all his erogenous zones out carefully, leaving Will panting harshly. Hannibals hand moves forward until he can frame Will with a hand over his heart, the other retreating before Will can feel the blunt head of his cock against his hole, body freezing up for a moment, before he literally forces himself to relax again, Hannibal quietly shushing him, his voice deep and compelling.

„Trust me, beloved.“

Will moans deeply and then leans forward, shoulders and forehead against the shower wall, widening his stance. He knows of course what Hannibal is doing, replacing bodily memories this way, but knowing and doing are always so very different things. Hannibal pulls both hands back and grips Wills hips and Will is panting, almost panicked now, lips twisting in a snarl. 

Will swallows and expects the thrust, but nothing comes, the small pressure there the only sensation for a long, long moment, so long in fact that he starts yearning for more, the spark of arousal making him huff a laugh. Hannibal echoes the laugh and retreats, only to push a bit harder and then halting again, pulsing in very small motions. It is a delicious pressure, almost good, almost painful, almost there, almost gone, almost in, almost, almost.

Will moans and one hand drops to his cock, filling out slowly, and Hannibal lets him, lets him tend to himself, only making sure he stays where he is via the hands on his hips. Hannibal increases the pressure and the retreating slowly, making Will almost go crosseyed with the sensation, all the nerves firing already. One hand leaves Wills hip and the sensation of cold lube being dribbled there, over them both makes him groan deeply, the glide instantly deeper, the head still catching but Will wants it now, badly, feeling so open already. The water turns cold and he laughs, knowing they must’ve been doing this for over half an hour now, before bending a bit more forward and turning it off.

The change in angle makes the push that much easier and Will stays low, wanting, needing and craving, exclaiming sharply when Hannibal retreats completely. He turns, dripping wet, searching Hannibals eyes, who is no better, eyes pitch black and intense.

Hannibal holds out his hand and pulls him back to the bed, kneeling on it and pulling Will in his lap. Will chuckles and then leans back onto him with a sigh, feeling the hotness against his lower back, making him swallow harshly. Hannibals lips glide through the hair at his nape, softly skimming along the skin before raising Wills left hand up and pressing kisses to the scarred branding there, making him mewl softly. Hannibal turns back and licks along the shell of an ear, whispering.

„Now, beloved, impale yourself on me once more.“

Will sighs deeply and then lifts up, knees and muscles working to keep him suspended, halting gravity’s pull. The head catches again and Will exhales, and unlocks his weight, the slick glide unstoppable, breaching him, bottoming out, Will shouting with the feeling and he falls forward, onto the bed, only managing to catch himself on his forearms. Hannibal follows him forward, pressing him down even more, his weight forcing Will down, stilling in him.   
Will groans and Hannibal starts to roll his hips into him, the drag across his prostate unbearably good, reducing him to a shivering mess within minutes. He is wondering how much more he can possibly take, a small but deliberate shift of Hannibal doling out pressure and pleasure even more precisely when Hannibal leans down, breathless, both hands burrowing under him to fold over his heart, stilling in Will. He whispers, sending goosebumps down Wills spine.

„I am looking forward to milking you for the artificial insemination, beloved.“

Wills opens eyes he doesn’t remember closing, unseeing, knowing he is forgiven and this elation he can feel at the thought tips him over, jerking, spurting, gasping and held in place, feeling Hannibal still and brand him from the inside, Hannibals hands pressing hard over his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

When Will finally emerges from their cabin a whole week later, there is an amused tense silence amongst the crew that Will loftily decides to ignore, as well as the little smirks they try to hide. 

His father doesn’t try to hide his smirk at him when he enters the aft living room, looking utterly relaxed, sprawled out on the low couch, watching football once more while nursing a whiskey. Will flops down next to him, winces and his father cackles, making Will chime in after a moment, shaking his head at himself. He drops his head back, watching his father sideways, voice softly apologetic.

„Sorry we left you more or less alone, dad.“

His father turns a bit towards him, smirking, a knowing smile on his lips. His voice is shaking a bit with tightly controlled mirth.

„Ah, no worries, son. Hannibal made sure I knew all there is to know about your physical health status. You might need to inform him that parents do not need to know everything after all…“

He toasts his glass at Will, who looks at him, utterly flabbergasted and mortified, the one word question leaving his mouth in an undignified squeak.

„What?“

Steven snorts before reaching over to the side table and pouring a whiskey for Will as well, passing it over. He clinks glasses with Will who still looks pretty much out of it, before continuing, grinning broadly.

„Oh, he tried to be matter of fact about it, but mistook our rather… embarrassed silence for a bid for details. I must say, I was never as drunk as that evening, after you made up. Robertas, too.“

Steven chortles, ending in a slight cough, obviously trying to will the mirth down. When he can actually breathe properly again, he looks at Will, smirking.

„Getting along much better now, thanks to the two of you being out of the way. He really appreciated that you hauled Hannibal low for a while, even though we got so many details of that… process.“

Will finally wakes up from his mortified stupor and hides his face behind his hands for a moment, feeling beet red, before downing the amber liquid, reviving fire burning through his throat. He clears it, trying to regain levity.

„Isn’t it a bit too early for whiskey? It’s only 11 am….“

His father snorts, taking another sip, indicating the windows with his other hand.

„In the US, yes, but as you can see it is already dark out. We’re almost there after all… it’s evening in the UK.“

Will is silent for a long moment, just enjoying the static of the game, the presence of his dad so near, even the small embarrassment, still lingering.   
It’s soothing.

He swirls the rest of the whiskey around in his glass, sipping at it more sedately now. He breaches the subject haltingly, watching his dad watch the game, seemingly content.

„Is this what you envisioned, dad? Crossing the ocean with known serial killers and the hostile family, looking to settle down somewhere you don’t even know where?“

Steven Graham is silent for a long time, before he downs his whiskey, and puts a hand onto Wills knee, squeezing softly for a moment.

„Crossing the ocean with my son and his husband, with a not -that- hostile family-in-law, on my way to spend the rest of my life with my family, maybe even grand-kids. Yeah, sounds good.“

He sighs, looking over at Will before returning his gaze to the TV.

„Also, as I’ve said before, with twins, the two of you will have to resort to pork. You just wait and see.“

Will snorts, head falling back, eyes closing.   
He smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Robertas joins them after two hours, Will decidedly buzzed, his father no better, Robertas watching them, wryly smirking, from a seat from the other side of the little room, the moon behind him, casting him in shadows.

Will watches him for a moment, before addressing him, trying to keep the words from slurring.

„Thank you for your hospitality. I… apologize for any inconvenience…“

Robertas snorts, a steward coming and bringing him a glass of wine. Will watches the process, easily replacing Robertas with Hannibal in his vision, smirking at the similarities again. Robertas voice pulls hims out of his reverie, slightly amused and resigned in equal measure.

„It was no inconvenience… Will. For the past seven days my nephew has cared solely for you, catered to your needs, kept your father updated about your physical wellbeing, stayed by your side. I do not need to be a genius like Hannibal to know an ace in my cards when I see one.“

Robertas pauses and raises his glass at Will.

„It is a pleasure to meet you, William Graham-Lecter, the only living being to ever have tamed Hannibal.“

There is a shift in the atmosphere and Will grins, sharply, dangerously. His teeth flash when he speaks, literally announcing Hannibal through his words.

„He cannot be tamed, Robertas. But then… neither can I. We’re … identically different.“

Hannibal steps passed Robertas, without so much as a look at his uncle, silently crosses over to Will, bends low and kisses him, before he literally molds into Wills side, their arms instinctively holding onto each other.   
Robertas sighs, before taking another sip, looking at them quietly. His voice reflects careful amusement and resolution, paired with relaxed consternation.

„You’re … dangerous. Both of you. The world would be a better place if I just sank this boat.“

Robertas chuckles, drily, before continuing..

„It would save me from being eaten eventually, as well.“

Will hums, nestling into Hannibals shoulder, scenting his neck. His words are muffled though still understandable, stating facts.

„He won’t eat you. If he wanted to do that you’d be already dead, Robertas. Or missing a major limb or organ.“

Hannibal chuckles, low, before chiming in.

„And I am afraid, uncle, that I would need to feed you with acorns and oysters for a rather long time before I could improve your flavor, even if I could.“

He pauses, tongue clicking, voice cruel.

„And you do not have that much time, anymore, do you, uncle.“

Robertas takes a sip of his wine, obviously unwilling to answer, so Will does it for him.

„It’s mouth and throat cancer, isn’t it. Your voice sounds as if you have smoked for long years, only recently stopped. And you were rather happy to skip meals, under the disguise of giving us our privacy, probably because it hurts you to eat by now. The wine you drink is always brought by a special steward, likely mixed with some kind of drug. I take it that it’s fatal.“

There is a moment of silence, the only sound the match coverage yelling about some kind of tricky touchdown. Then Robertas sighs, deeply, a wry kind of admiration passing over his face, followed by a deep shadow that makes Wills skin prickle, suddenly sobering up quite quickly.

„Very good, Will. End stadium. Not much time left they tell me, but then they told me I would be dead already so it’s all a matter of chance now.“

Wills dad shifts next to him, obviously uncomfortable. He tries to rise, but Robertas holds out a hand, bidding him to stay.

„Don’t bother Steven. It’s more than alright, after all, I know a great deal about your son by now as well.“

Will closes his eyes for a moment, hearing his father snort and then sit down again, desperately willing the blush away. He presses his forehead into Hannibals throat for a moment before sitting up, folding his hands in his lap. He doesn’t need to make it a question, the whole thing utterly obvious to him.

„This is your last trip. Either to rid the earth of the beast you let loose against your better judgement, or to make peace with it, accept it, even on the risk of being devoured by it.“

Robertas nods haltingly, swirling the wine in his glass, his gaze locked on it. There is a sizzling in the air that’s prickling on Wills skin, like the manifestation of the decision that so plainly tries to etch itself into Robertas expression. He takes a long while to answer, and his answer shifts the pieces on the board once more.

„She said I would need to make my peace of mind and to enter the belly of the beast, destroy it from within if needed.“

Hannibal tilts his head, eyes narrowing, a weird elation stealing across his face already.

„Whom do you speak of, uncle?“

Will shoots him a look and then it clicks and he starts to laugh, a full bellied one, deep and truly amused, ignoring the amused looks he gets from Hannibal and the bewildered one from his dad. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, gesticulating with his hands.

„Oh, let me guess. Suddenly there was this brilliant psychiatrist that set her office up, recommended to you through your social circles, so apt at helping you with the bewilderment of death knocking on your door.“

Will smirks, licking his lips before continuing.

„So strong, and still so beautiful, even with one of her legs missing since that sad, sad accident a few years back.“

He turns to Hannibal, smirking with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

„Oh, honey, we should have just eaten her heart back then.“

Hannibal tilts his head, his hand coming up to trace Wills jaw.

„Probably. She has betrayed our trust once more it seems. However, nothing has come of it.“

Will looks at him for a long moment, brows drawn together, unease settling into his stomach. He shoots a look at Robertas, still so very interested in his glass, and then he jumps up and scoots over to the windows, looking up at the night sky. His tone is beyond pissed.

„This isn’t the northern hemisphere. It’s the southern.“

He turns and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

„Where the fuck are we, Robertas?“

Robertas Lecter draws himself up, finally looking them in the eye once more.

„Close to Cape Verde in international waters. She said she had contacts there that would help me.“

Will tilts his head, his lips almost pouting, voice a pitying tease.

„Oh, Robertas, you shouldn’t have. We were getting along so nicely…“

He sighs deeply, before turning to Hannibal, who looks suspiciously pleased, his father definitely unsettled but keeping his calm for now, taking his cues from them. Will feels weirdly proud about that.   
Hannibal gets up in a fluid motion, reaching for Will and ghosting a kiss over his temple, arms drawing him into an embrace.

„The desperate are willing to risk everything, beloved. And is it not a good thing indeed, mylimasis, that we are so… well rested?“

Will grins and presses a quick kiss to his mouth, teeth glinting sharply in the flickering light of the TV.

„Indeed.“

He breathes in deeply, thoughts racing, eyes narrowing, unseeing, watched intensely by Hannibal. 

„That they took us down so far means they wish to keep it a silent affair. International waters mean that we will most likely have to deal with criminals, possibly pirates.“

Will purses his lips, gaze flickering around the room, Hannibal regarding him with a small smirk. Will shrugs and continues, flatly.

„The fact that your uncle is so utterly relaxed means they are most likely on board already.“

They both turn slightly, still embracing, so they can look at Robertas, who looks at them, glass raised, voice viciously amused tinged with fatality.

„Very good, Will. It is almost a shame….“

The steward steps from the shadows, pointing a machine gun at them, and a soft click from beyond the doorframe informs Will another crew member has dropped pretense as well. Hannibal tilts his head, appearing utterly relaxed still, though Will can feel the muscles coil, ready to spring, his own following suit. Hannibals voice is light and carefree, kind even, the underlying glee hiding the fury quite nicely in Wills opinion.

„Which bears the question why you took us here, so far south, risking our finding out for a whole week and depleting the fuel? You could have taken us out at any time, uncle, but instead you chose to wine and dine us. I wonder why this is.“

Will licks across his teeth, lips pulling into a wide smile. He bumps his nose into Hannibals cheek lightly to make him look at him and then kisses him, softly.

„Well, honey, because she’s near of course. And surely she’d like to watch…“

Hannibal smirks, tone playful, returning the kiss with a small nip at Wills lips.

„Participating, instead of observing.“

Wills smile is wolfish and cruel, irrational ire bubbling up.

„The betrayer and the betrayed.“

Hannibals eyes are pitch black, the reddish hue almost entirely eclipsed. His lips curl into a soft smile.

„Fancy a walk on Cape Verde, beloved?“

Will draws back, eyes playfully narrowing, head tilting.

„Not without my dad I hope?“

Hannibal clicks his tongue, tilting his head as well, a show of carefreeness they don’t really feel.

„Never without the family, Will. Is that not correct, uncle?“

Three sets of eyes settle on Robertas, who grimaces, obviously unsurprised and still unsettled by their utter lack of fear. Will lets his arms drop and steps around Hannibal and holds his hand out to his dad.

„Come on, dad, time to meet an old friend.“

His father looks at the offered hand for a moment, before groaning and letting himself get pulled up. He shakes his head at Will, his other hand clasping Wills shoulder.

„Is it always like this, Will? Because it sure is getting unreal by now.“

Will snorts and then shakes his head, more at himself and the situation than at his dad.

„I swear you’ll be bored to death yet, dad. But…. our history does lend to some interesting distractions from time to time…“

Will squeezes his hand, once, holding his gaze for a moment, verifying that it’s indeed more or less alright, before dropping his fathers hand and turning to Robertas.

„Well then, how about we take a short shore leave now? I bet she’s settled somewhere rather nicely…“

He places himself between the one steward next to Robertas and his father, oh so casually while speaking, knowing Hannibal will do the same with the other man, protecting his father, before reaching nonchalantly for the rest of his whiskey. He can feel Hannibal shift slightly from one foot to the other behind him, his aura flexing. The corners of the room waver and the black fog enters Wills vision, and he welcomes it, inhales it, lets the antlers grow from his neck and back as they will, brilliant darkness shining freely. 

Something must have shown on his face, or maybe on his fathers, because Robertas blanches, and Will hurls the heavy whiskey tumblr at the steward behind him with uncanny precision, the glass shattering on the mans temple, the shards taking out one eye and rendering the man unconscious within seconds, the machine gun clattering to the floor with a heavy thunk.   
He turns only to see Hannibal wrestle the other man into the room, both heavily grunting, and Will watches, gaze following Hannibals mouth in slow motion as he bows down, opens it and then bites at the side of the mans throat, arterial spray redecoration the whole area, the scream echoing in the sudden silence when the jerking stops, the only sounds heavy gasps, filling the room.

Will realizes he is panting, his gaze locked to Hannibal as he rises and smiles at Will, lips dripping red, face and suit smeared in red. He can hear his father exclaim a shaking ‚jesus christ‘ behind him and it forces him even more, stepping forward and crushing Hannibals face to his own for a moment, licking and sucking on the blood, something like a kiss, wild and deep in between, urgent and primal. He steps back after a mere few seconds, knowing he is a mess now as well and proud of it, smiling at Hannibal before turning to his dad, eyes stunningly blue in his pale and red face. His voice is soft, yet unyielding.

„I chose and I will fight for this, dad. Always.“

With that he turns and steps over to the unconscious steward, taking the gun and pushing it away before rifling through the clothes for a knife, which he finds in an ankle strap. He flicks it open and cuts the mans throat matter of factly, not wishing to prolong anything, the arterial spray shooting over him and hitting Robertas sitting form, who jerks and tries to brush it off, only spreading it more.  
Will turns to Robertas, slowly, cleaning the knife on a napkin he takes from the sideboard, more or less clean still. He doesn’t snap the knife closed again, offering the halfway soiled napkin to Robertas after a moment, who takes it and shakily wipes at his own face. Will watches him for a few seconds, inclining his head towards Hannibal, who just regards him silently, smirking. Will draws a deep breath, the coppery smell intoxicating, before he speaks, tone deceptively kind.

„Now, Robertas, you will tell me how many… crew members we can expect to shoot at us in a moment, or… I might let Hannibal employ his knowledge.“

Hannibal smirks at him but remains silent, watching on gleefully. Robertas voice wheezes, words compressed by stress.

„Four. There are four more. One is the chef, I had him flown in from France to suit Hannibals palate, he doesn’t deserve your … vengeance.“

Robertas watches Will with dark eyes, solemn in his consternation.  
Will purses his lips and rolls the word on his tongue.

„Vengeance? Vengeance… would be something I would engage in if you had actually managed to hurt my family, Robertas. This… this is simple risk management.“

Will bends down and picks up the machine gun, checking the safety. The next movement is blurry, limbs creating the impression of a shadow, the gun knocking Robertas unconscious, slumping in his seat. Will rises and breathes in, deeply, before checking the safety and offering the gun to his dad.

„We will… secure the ship, dad. Please stay here, in that corner over there and… don’t hesitate. We will be back soon, I’ll call out to you so you’ll know when it’s safe. Okay?“

Steven Graham breathes deeply before accepting the gun from Will, his eyes flicking over the room, his face a mix of disgusted, relieved, frightened and trusting emotions, all vying for dominance. His voice is gravelly, a deep sigh accompanying the realization.

„Guess he wouldn’t have dropped me off somewhere after… killing my only son and his husband, now, would he? So, please, be careful, Will.“

Will smiles at him softly, before hugging him tightly, insanely proud when his father doesn’t care for the mess when he hugs him back. Who’d have thought that. Will draws back and smirks before shifting his grip on the folding knife, dropping into fighting stance, his aura shifting.   
He can hear the small instinctual gasp from his dad and it makes him grin darkly, unseen, his face already turned to the stairs beyond the dead stewards body. All in all, they have been rather quiet, all things considered and the ship is still going at a sedate pace, the chef likely in the kitchen, leaving at two men at most roaming the little ship. He feels Hannibal shift behind him, taking up the rear and they move down together, silent, no words needed anymore in their hunts.

The dining room is empty, and Will steals a grape from the table, carefully popping it into his mouth on the way. There are indeed noises from the kitchen beyond it, only separated by a miniature hallway and a door, the man in there singing crude words to some old song, and Will rolls his eyes, while Hannibal leans near, breathing ‚rude‘ near Wills ear, making him almost snicker and then lightly hit Hannibal on the shoulder in retaliation.  
There is another door off the little hallway, leading to the crews cabins and they open it slowly, moving forward fast when they don’t see anyone. Will opens the first cabin door a hairs breadth and holds up a finger, seeing the sleeping form of one of the remaining three men on the bunk. He picks up laptop from the table silently, inching his way to the man and raises it, hitting him over the head with it, sleep giving way to deep unconsciousness with the heavy thunk immediately.

Hannibal tilts his head, eyes narrowing, voice low and somewhat hesitant.

„We would be better off cutting his throat I believe. He may wake and decide to return the favor.“

Will hums, inspecting the dent in the laptops exterior. He sighs, shrugging his shoulders. 

„There is a dinghy, isn’t there? Let’s drop him off with that later, as a… gift to my dad. I think he’s holding up pretty good actually and I want to make it a bit easier on him.“

Hannibal hums, stilling, obviously considering, finally conceding with a small inclination of his head.

„Very well, mylimasis. And yes, he is holding up admirably, all things considered. I recall my uncle did not hold up so well.“

Will raises his eyebrows, intrigued.

„Oh yeah? What did you do?“

Hannibal smirks, a bit painfully and Will is once more reminded that this emotion is just for him to see, for him to experience. He swallows, waiting. Hannibals voice is amused and yet far away.

„I started… expressing myself on some random strangers passing through that were rude to our stable hands. My new family knew of course, right away. I prepared the lungs for my aunt. She was the only one who would partake, regardless. I loved her for it, as much as I was able to back then.“

Will licks his lips, feels the faint coppery smell still cling to them, making his mouth water. His voice is soft.

„I am sorry that she is lost to you, Hannibal.“

Hannibal smiles softly and nods, once, acknowledging silently and then freezes, making Will drop back into his fighting stance right away as well, sliding up next to the door. There are steps outside the door, soft steps, hesitating, of someone searching. Will holds up four fingers, silently counting down. On zero Hannibal flings open the door and drops down while Will jumps over him and crashes into the man standing there, taking him down with him. 

The man hisses and reaches for Wills head, his thumbs pressing harshly into Wills eyes. Will rears up, hands shooting up to grip at the mans hands, the sudden pain excruciating and disorienting. There is a moment where Will actually starts to panic that he won’t be able to rip the hands away and loose his eyesight and then the hard panting above him turns into a pained scream when a wet rip sounds, the hands suddenly disappearing and the man pushes Will away in a frenzy, gurgling now, sobbing. Will drops back, confused, half blind with stars exploding in his vision, his mouth forming a silent ‚oh‘, when he sees Hannibal pull back as well, snarling, a bloody mess in his hand, having castrated the man with his bare hands. There is a big puddle, spreading and the man suddenly goes quiet, probably unconscious, most likely dying from blood loss. 

Will reaches for Hannibal, gasping, needing him near, and Hannibal comes, their foreheads pressing together, dropping the mess in his hands uncaringly to the ground. Wills pulls him close with an arm over his neck, the other hand on Hannibals jaw, Hannibal holding him in a death grip, one hand on his back, the other pressing their groins together, unaroused as they are, but Will needs it just the same, close, close, as close as they can get.

They breathe together for a long, long moment, uncaringly getting soaked in the blood, relishing the nearness before Hannibal draws back slowly, his eyes locking onto Wills, head tilting while he checks his eyes. Will knows they’re ok but is relieved all the same when Hannibal closes his eyes for a moment, voice almost inaudible.

„He did not inflict permanent damage I believe. I will check them more thoroughly later.“

Will hums and then leans close and kisses him, a soft kiss, just gliding lips, catering to the feelings that tame their respective beasts so easily. He draws back, sighing quietly, eyebrows raised, tone playful.

„No dinghy for this one.“

Hannibal smiles softly, dangerously and then kisses Will, deeper, tongue tracing Wills lips and finally pushing in, making him part them and the feeling of the wet glide jolts through Will, hips jerking. He snickers into the kiss, pulling Hannibal ever closer and opening his mouth wider, growing light headed by the soft rasp of stubble, the wet heat devouring him. He sighs and then pushes Hannibal back, fingers coming up to trace his lips. His whisper is almost inaudible.

„One to go, beloved.“

Hannibal looks at him for a moment, before swallowing, tone carrying a note of incredulity.

„I adore you, mylimasis.“

Will hums and then grins, needing to tease, needing to lighten the mood, his chest feeling too full with emotion.

„Well, considering our plans, I hope you still adore me when I send you up and out of bed at 2 am to feed the kids we might have one day. Because I know -someone- needs way less sleep than I do.“

Hannibals eyes crinkle and then he tickles Will and Will throws his head back, uncaring of the mess beneath him, laughing softly. Hannibal stands up and pulls Will with him, and Will pulls a face, his clothes sticky in places and dripping in others. He sighs a tormented sigh, putting up an overly sour face.

„Why ever must this always be such a mess?“

Hannibal smirks, leaning close.

„You could get a kill suit, still, mylimasis.“

Will shakes his head, vehemently, droplets of blood showering the wall from his soaked hair.

„Ugh, no, that squeaking thing. I still don’t know how you ever managed to be quiet in it.“

Hannibal chuckles and then shrugs elegantly, before bowing slightly, his arm extending to give way to Will and Will inclines his head in mock thanks before rolling his shoulder and stepping over the body, now probably corpse, in direction of the bridge.

The ship is eerily quiet and it gives Will time to really appreciate the beauty of it, decorated tastefully, sleek and half modern, half classic, traditional in composition. The bridge is reached easily via the front staircase, and Will listens for a moment, hearing the woman in there speak quietly on the radio.

Will narrows his eyes in confusion and feels Hannibal still next to him, frozen to the spot. Of course. Goddammit. Will closes his eyes for a long moment, before nodding to himself, and then shaking his head. He raises his hand, softly cupping Hannibals jaw, who doesn’t even react, the beast at full fore, eyes dark, face a deliberately passive mask of fury. Will drops his hand again, reaching for the door. He opens it, quietly but not sneakily, entering the bridge with eyes lowered, stepping to the side. He breathes in, deeply, feels her gaze trace his appearance, her aura shifting slightly with realization, but no fear, not from her. He raises his eyes, her calm face not hiding anything. He sighs, his voice shattering the almost unreal quiet.

„Hello Chiyo.“


	8. Chapter 8

Will has anchored the ship, their position still a way off of the island, far enough out of route of other ships, unlikely to be in anyones way. Except the ones that are looking for it, Will amends quietly to himself. But they’ll just have to take that as it happens. If it happens.

He walks slowly back from the bridge to the aft living room, Hannibal and Chiyo having left for it a few minutes earlier, silent, no words spoken after the initial greeting. Will pulls a face, annoyed at himself that he didn’t anticipate this and yet somewhat amused that Hannibal didn’t either.   
He makes a detour into the kitchen, the little man there jumping in fright when he sees Will and Will has to remember that he is literally looking a bloody mess right now. He holds up his hands, pacifying, making his gait as unthreatening as possible, his voice utterly soft.

„There has been a change in… command. I was assured you were brought here solely to cook?“

The man fidgets, stammering, hands wringing, eyes wide in panic.

„Yes, I… I… I’ve got nothing to do with anything. Please… please don’t kill me!!“

Will holds up his hands again, trying to project calm.

„Don’t worry about it. Please.“

He sighs, thoughts racing. He licks his lips, continuing.

„Would you make us some finger food? Please put it on the dining room table, and I would like to ask you to stay in the kitchen and the dining room for now. We… need to clear up a few things.“

The man nods jerkily and Will tries to smile reassuringly, though it probably appears like a grimace. He watches for a moment as the man distractedly pulls open drawers and freezers, before stopping and taking calming breaths. Will nods at him and leaves, grimacing at the body and mess in the hallway. He sighs and then takes the mans legs, pulling him back into the cabin, the man on the bunk there still unconscious. Thank heaven for small favors. Will takes some duck tape he finds in one of the closets and secures him, taped to the bed.

He takes the dented laptop and then looks around in the cabin, admitting to himself that he really hasn’t any more reasons to stall. He snarls quietly before resuming his walk over to the living room, towards his dad, Robertas, Hannibal and Chiyo. 

The sight that greets him when he warily enters is surreal.   
Chiyo sits amicably on the couch with his dad, both nursing a whiskey, quiet but seemingly relaxed, at least considering the situation. The bodies are nowhere to be seen, dragged around the corner if the carpet stains are anything to go by. Robertas is awake again, holding his head, a wet towel pressed to the spot Will laid into with the gun earlier. Hannibal is sitting in the corner below the now silent TV, projecting utterly relaxation, mixed with an aura of deadliness that shushes every sound.   
Will stops, sighing deeply after a moment, putting the laptop on the little table and opting to pour himself a whiskey as well, before he lowers himself down next to Hannibal, the amber liquid a welcome burning down his throat.

He pushes his knee against Hannibals for a moment, prompting him to look at him, and Hannibal does so slowly, the controlled movement indicative of his bleak mood. Well then. Will licks his lips, raising his eyebrows before he looks over at Chiyo, almost directly across, toasting his glass at her. Wills voice is dreamlike, pendulum swinging once.

„You met Bedelia when she set up her practice. You knew of her before, of course. You did not want to engage her, but -she- managed to engage Robertas. You watched from afar, uneasy and yet intrigued. She sought you out eventually. She managed to get under your skin. You…“

Will stops, brows drawing together. His eyes take Chiyo in, the slight twitch in the corner of her eyes, fingers slightly too tight on the glass. Will clicks his tongue softly, a small smile twitching across his lips.

„You developed feelings. They were unanticipated. She did not coerce you. You… decided to help her.“

Chiyo swallows and then raises her eyes, boring directly into Wills.

„Yes.“

Will sighs through his nose, feeling Hannibal twitch next to him, coiling energy, tamed just so. Will tilts his head, considering.

„This isn’t about Hannibal for you. It’s about me. You regretted helping me and the subsequent fallout. You thought Robertas would have me killed with or without your help and would take Hannibal… where. Home?“

Chinos voice is soft, her tone halting.

„He will be the remaining Lecter heir soon. The Lady Murasaki did not disown him. I did not wish Robertas to kill you, though. I wished for him to redirect Hannibal away from you, by pulling on family ties.“

Wills eyebrows draw together, considering. 

„She wants me then… doesn’t she. She blames me for not stopping him. For… partaking.“

Chiyo looks at him, calculating.

„She says the wound on her leg was not clean enough. She says it must have been you that chose and cut. Was it you that chose and cut?“

Will huffs a laugh, humorlessly. He clicks his tongue, remembering that night in the parisian cellar, so long ago. The smile on his lips borders on darkly lewd.

„Yes. It was.“

He can feel all eyes in the room on him at his words, even Hannibal watching his profile closely. Will smiles to himself, shaking his head.

„What now, Chiyo. What do you think will happen now?“

Her voice is soft, answering without doubt, clear and ringing in the silence of the room.

„I believe Hannibal will kill me for attempting to take you away from him.“

There is silence after the statement, Wills thoughts racing. If he is honest, he doesn’t wish for Chiyo to die. For some reason. Or Bedelia for that matter. It’s so much more fun with them alive and kicking… somewhere. He smiles grimly at that thought, almost viciously looking forward to… speak to -her- again.

His voice when he speaks after a moment is a command and a statement, brooking no argument.

„No, he won’t.“

Will downs the rest of the whiskey, breathes a kiss to Hannibals temple and then pushes himself up, undulating, joints creaking. He looks outside at the waves for a moment, grounding himself, before turning towards Robertas. 

„We will all pay Bedelia a visit. I’m looking forward to dining with her again. And now, I will get cleaned up. Chiyo, come with us. Dad, will you be so kind as to stay with Robertas for a while longer? There’ll be something to eat, soon.“

His dad nods at him, a weird combination of pride and irritation in his eyes, with fear utterly absent. Will smiles at him, eyes crinkling and then pulls Hannibal up by his hand, rather forcibly, though Hannibal follows the motion after the initial resistance. He turns to Chiyo, beckoning to precede them, and Chiyo goes, silently and somewhat stiffly, obviously uncomfortable.   
They fall in step behind her, following her to a cabin on the other side of the ship, where Will locks her in without further words, breathing a sigh of relief when the lock snaps shut. 

Will drops the key into his pocket and Hannibal comes up behind him, his head falling down onto Wills shoulder, embracing him from behind and Will holds onto his arms, just holding for a long moment. Wills voice is almost inaudible.

„You called her once an element, between silver and iron. Palladium is there as well. The term paladin springs to mind, don’t you think? Immoveable, devoted to her beliefs, steadfast and clad in an armor of light.“

Will sighs and turns in Hannibals embrace, reaching up to brush Hannibals bangs from his forehead, before kissing him softly. 

„We’re not going to kill her for that. It wasn’t meant as betrayal, and I know you know that.“

Hannibal speaks for the first time since encountering her, voice gravelly.

„What of Bedelia? She did mean it as such.“

Will grins ferally, pressing closer.

„Well, I have to say, her leg was delicious. Have any more recipes in mind?“

Hannibals eyes crinkle and he leans forward, their foreheads softly pressing together.


	9. Chapter 9

Will smiles and walks forward, steering them both towards their own cabin, on the other side of the ship, chuckling when Hannibal starts mouthing at his throat softly, walking yes, but not exactly helping with the maneuvering.   
Will retaliates by forcefully pushing him up against the wall next to their cabin door, grinding into him with an urgency that seems to hit them just now, adrenaline and relief, as well as the revelations the night has brought coming together in the need to reaffirm. 

Hannibal sighs against him and then kisses him, a soft kiss that makes Wills toes curl with the intensity it belies. Will breathes the words in between small kisses.

„I need you.“

Hannibal groans lightly, and then pulls Will through the door, over into their bathroom, the shower just big enough for the two of them together. Will grins and then pulls the sodden and sticky clothes off, seeing Hannibal doing the same matter of factly. Hannibal comes at him when the last item drops and pulls Will close, the contact of their skin a dizzying pleasure, reverberating through them.   
Hannibal starts licking at the little dried droplets of blood still on Wills skin and Will just undulates against him, enjoying the soft rasping sensation. Hannibal hums, sending goosebumps all over Wills skin and he sighs, pushing his nose into Hannibals neck, softly mouthing at the skin there. He groans, needing more, stopping Hannibals hand when he reaches out to start the water.

„No. Later. I want it this way.“

He pushes Hannibals hips and then turns him, pressing him up against the tiles, with light pressure to the shoulders, feeling light headed, needing. Hannibal sighs into the manhandling, lightly chuckling. Wills hands glide down slowly, passed the scars he put there, tracing them softly, down towards the small dips in the pelvis, downy hair over the cheeks. Will closes his eyes and bites softly at Hannibals neck before taking his time following his hands, making sure to get Hannibal panting before he actually has to drop to his knees, small nips and bites turning the skin red, miniature bruises forming.

He nuzzles the downy hairs, feels more than hears Hannibal moan lightly, feels the unconscious shift in his stance and grins, rewarding the motion with a long lick over the tailbone. Hannibal twitches before chuckling more loudly, probably at himself before he deliberately widens his stance and rolls his hips back, silently offering, beckoning. Will bites softly at the mounds, hands softly kneading, before leaning forward even more, inhaling deeply, moaning when the pure smell of Hannibal, aroused, and -his-, hits him.   
He breathes against the opening, feels Hannibal undulate and does it again, verifying the result, grinning sharply when the motion is in fact repeated. No matter how long one can be together, there’s always new things to learn, apparently. He bends even lower, pressing his tongue to the perineum softly, a deep groan his reward when he keeps the pressure and draws it up, but skips the actual target. He does it again and again, until he feels Hannibal twitch, trying to redirect his target and Will grins, settling onto his knees more comfortably. 

He starts to touch his tongue to the muscle lightly, just for an instant, there and back again, sees the effect shudder through Hannibal, body already so aware where this is heading and happily anticipating. Will groans, and starts licking short little wet licks all over it, almost no pressure until Hannibal starts pushing back, body opening already and then he withdraws, for a moment, before he opens his mouth wide and pushes in as far as it will go, hearing Hannibal gasp over the rushing in his ears. Again and again until he hears a short soft slap, meaning Hannibal broke and hit his hand onto the tiled wall in frustrated arousal.   
Will lets his head fall back and laughs softly, hearing Hannibals answering groan, increased to a small shout when he pushes two fingers in, dry, the spit taking the edge off, but the burn just on the good side of too much. There is a tickling sensation at the spot where his wrist touches Hannibals perineum and he sees the precome make its way down Hannibals cock and balls, down over Wills wrist now, down his arm.

Will moans sharply and decides to up the ante, turning his fingers and rubbing firmly. Hannibal hisses through clenched teeth, thighs trembling under Wills grip. Will gathers some of the precome in his left hand and then pulls his fingers out, applying it and pushing back in right away with three fingers, enjoying the tight grip, it’s promise echoed between his own legs, the action making Hannibal groan loudly. He is always loud when Will goes base with him and it makes Wills heart beat all the faster.   
He sets up a punishing thrusting motion with his fingers, missing the prostrate deliberately. He pulls on Hannibals hips with his left hand and Hannibal follows the suggestion, coming down to all fours in front of Will lithely, slightly turned to the side, and Will rewards him with a punishing thrust against his prostrate, sees Hannibal drop his head down, and does it again and again until he can feel the tightening start up, their mingled panting loud between them. Will pulls his fingers out, feels more than sees or hears the snarl, and his hands grip Hannibals hips, pulling him back onto Wills own profusely leaking cock without any resistance, Will so close already himself.   
Hannibal pushes himself back and up with a grunt and a forceful push, forcing a short yell out of Will. Hannibal arches back on his lap, head dropping back and Wills hands come up and press close over his chest, over his heart. Hannibals hand comes up and grips Wills hands tightly, the other going back for stabilization. Will breathes deeply and then gathers his energy, preparing the thrust but Hannibals almost yelled exclamation stops him.

„No, Will.“

Will licks his lips, thighs trembling, the heat almost unbearable. He breathes through his nose, deeply, trying to stave off the need, his voice gravelly.

„No?“

He can hear Hannibal sigh above him, his chest expanding under his hands. His voice is vaguely dreamlike, sounding far away.

„Just… let it happen, mylimasis.“

Will exhales a shaking breath, his throat tight. He drops his forehead to Hannibals shoulder and tightens his arms, tries to relax against the need to thrust, the coiling in his belly an almost overwhelming demand for motion.

Hannibal starts to continuously hum above him and it travels through them both, seemingly increasing waves, that finally crescent in an iridescent pulsing, tipping them both over the edge as if in slow motion, all muscles locked. Wills mouth opens in a silent scream, the white explosion robbing him of his sight, holding on for dear life, Hannibals nails lacerating his side deeply. 

He comes back to himself when Hannibal lets himself fall forward with a deep groan, still connected, and Will breathes deeply before he pulls out, utterly satisfied with the small sound Hannibal makes at the motion, suspiciously sounding like a mewl. He decides to take a page from Hannibals book and pushes his fingers back in, and can actually hear the growl this time, ending in a drawn out sigh. Will moves forward himself, stabilizing on one arm, until he can reach Hannibals head, and Hannibal comes up and Will literally falls onto him, kissing him, deeply. Hannibal groans and drops to his side, taking Will with him, dislodging his fingers, tongues stroking. 

They stay that way for a while, just kissing and holding close, until Will starts to shiver on the cold tiles, and Hannibal chuckles against him, reaching up, the warm water cascading on them, once more cleansing them of blood and lust. 

For now.


	10. Chapter 10

They drop the man from the cabin in the dinghy with a paddle, a compass and a water and food for two days. The remaining trip to Cape Verde is surreal, Will piloting the ship with Hannibal standing behind him, embracing him, the stars guiding their way. They enter the small marina after only one hour, close to sunrise, the mariner already anticipating their arrival and readily accepting Hannibal as Robertas Lecter. Will grins, hiding it behind a cough but the look he gets from Hannibal promises retribution anyway.

It is not overly difficult to find out where she lives. After all, one legged, blonde foreigners are rather seldom in these parts and so sunrise finds Will and Hannibal walk towards her house slowly, breathing in the still cool air, Hannibal in particular rather happy to be on firm grounds again.

The house she has apparently rented is set aside, typical of the island, all windows dark at the early hour. Will turns towards the sun and smiles, utterly happy to be at least -closer- to home again. Just a few hundred miles to go. He smirks, eyes checking out the premises, Hannibal doing the same, seeming utterly relaxed. 

They enter the house through the back door, leading to the kitchen, it’s simple design not up to Hannibals standards, if his facial expression is anything to go by. The morning sun filters through the tastefully selected curtains, half shadows dancing over the room. Hannibal draws in a deep breath and Will grins, no words needed. Even he would recognize her perfume.

Her voice is secure, fully acknowledging her choice, unwavering and brutal.

„I must admit, I am unsure as to how I could twist this to my advantage.“

Will reaches out slowly, flicking on the light, his eyes taking in the sight of her sitting primly on the sofa a few feet away, hair beautifully composed, trailing down one shoulder. Will smiles wryly, shaking his head minutely.

„You really wish to be the last, don’t you Bedelia? Even after achieving the ultimate safety, being with Chiyo, you still hunger to be the last wife.“

Hannibal turns to him slightly, face passive, but the raised eyebrows can literally be felt in the air between them. Will gesticulates towards Bedelia, shrugging slightly.

„Well, you know, Bluebeards wife etcetera.“

Hannibal does raise his eyebrows at that, his answer unanticipated but so deadpan it startles Will into laughing.

„Ah. You were competing to be the last wife, and yet Francis chose me as the wife. How… disappointing.“

Will snickers, watching Bedelias face darken. She spits the question out, so sure she would know the answer already.

„I take it you wish to kill me now, as you have killed her?“

Will turns to her, still smirking. Hannibal beats him to answering this time, however.

„Ah, indeed we did not. However, Bedelia, recompense must be paid, of course.“

He takes a step forward, his blackish red eyes sparkling.

„We have brought guests for dinner.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next one will be called 'Reinarnation' and I have vague ideas, wonder where they'll take me^^.
> 
> Kudos and comments (as always!!) very much appreciated, they feed my muse!  
> *hugs*


End file.
